In computer networks, a plurality of network stations are interconnected via a communications medium. For example, Ethernet is a commonly used local area network scheme in which multiple stations are connected to a single shared serial data path. These stations often communicate with a network switch located between the shared data path and the stations connected to that path. Typically, the switch controls the communication of data packets on the network.
The network switch includes switching logic for receiving and forwarding frames to the appropriate destination. In many prior art systems, if a problem occurs in the routing of data packets on the network, there is no way to determine the cause of the problem. In addition, there is no way to check the operation of the switch before a problem occurs.